The Other Rizzoli
by anastasiabeaverhousen14
Summary: Our favorite detective meets a young officer at a crime scene who happens to share the same last name. Jane thought she had already met everyone in the Rizzoli clan... Update. Doing some rewriting. See A/N in first chapter
1. Did she say Rizzoli?

_A/N Hey all. So…. I found myself in a rut with where the story was going and the more I re-read it, it wasn't going where I intended. So I did a little rewriting to get back to where I wanted. Not much has changed, the first few chapters are mostly the same, just some little pluses and minuses here and there. Be patient with me, please. The semester is winding to a close, so hopefully once winter break comes, I'll have more time to write._

* * *

Just like every other Monday morning, Jane was awaked by the sharp trill of her phone. Vibrating as violently as usual, the cell phone shook itself off the beside table just as Jane's arm shot out to grab it. A low growl came from under the warm blankets on Jane's bed. She pushed herself to reach out and grab the phone. Only her lower half remained on the bed as she finally reached the phone. With a sigh, she held it to her ear, "Rizzoli." she grunted. Operations informed her of a case, gave her the address and she hung up, dropping the phone on the floor.

A short shower and two hurried cups of coffee later, Jane found herself walking up the long sidewalk to Maura's front door. She stopped before putting her hand on the doorknob. A devilish smile crept across her lips. She quietly turned the knob, knowing the door would be unlocked, because Maura never remembered to lock the door, no matter how many times Jane told her to. Jane snuck into the large Beacon Hill home, hearing the clash of pans in the kitchen. Gently shutting the door, she stole herself against the wall. The clashing of pans stopped, and silence filled the house.

"Janie." came Angela's stern voice, "I know you're there."

Jane grunted in anger and turned the corner into the great room, "Ma! How do you always do that?"

Maura entered the room with a laugh.

"A mother always knows." Angela said, planting a kiss on her daughter's cheek.

Jane turned to the doctor, "You ready? We have a body up off the interstate."

Maura nodded, "I know. Just let me finish my coffee and we can go."

Jane eyed the coffee maker, watching the heavenly, brown juice rain down into the pot.

Maura rolled her eyes, retrieved a travel mug from the cupboard and poured some for Jane. A smile grew across Jane's lips as she gratefully accepted the travel mug. Maura poured her own and they were off.

"Be safe!" came Angela's voice as Jane pulled the front door shut.

* * *

CSRU, a dozen other cops and some other detectives had already arrived by the time the dynamic duo rolled up. Just as Jane pushed open her door, it was slammed shut by a hooded man, running past the car and away from the scene. He was closely followed by a female cop. Jane, after a few curse words, opened the door and looked back to see the cop running after the suspect, her hat having fallen off in pursuit. They rounded a bend and were out of sight. No one else seemed to notice, so Jane felt the need to run after them.

When Jane caught up to them around the bend, she saw the cop running across a field after a guy dressed in all black. She watched the cop quickly overtake the guy and tackle the shit out of him. She laughed as the guy fell.

Jane leaned against her car as the cop walked up, the suspect handcuffed and being dragged behind her.

"Nice job." Jane said a smile spread across her face, "Officer…?"

"Rizzoli." the woman said with a huff

Jane stood up in surprise.

"Jennifer Rizzoli."

"Rizzoli?"

The cop shoved the guy into a cruiser and shut the door, "Yes. Is there a problem?" The cop turned, and flipped the hair from her face.

"No." Jane noticed the ponytail hid her dark curly hair. Another officer walked up and handed her a dusty officer's cap. Jennifer took the cap and wiped off the dirt.

"Who are you?" Jennifer asked

Maura walked up, "I'm Detective Jane, uh, Dean." Jane said

Maura gave her a look, and Jane widened her eyes a bit, trying to get Maura to catch on.

"This is Dr. Maura Isles. Chief Medical Examiner." she pointed to Maura

The officer nodded at Maura.

"Uh, who's the runner?" Jane asked, pointing to the car, trying to shift the conversation.

Jennifer sighed, "We were sealing the perimeter and I saw him rummaging around in a bush so I calmly asked him to talk to me and then he went running." she put her cap back on, smiled at the two women, "Excuse me, Detective, Doctor," and turned towards the cruiser. She hopped in and the two officers sped off.

"What was that about? Detective Jane Dean?" the doctor asked, confused

* * *

Jane put it out of her mind to properly focus on the scene in front of her. As the day dragged on, her focus was waning and it started to eat away inside her. _Jennifer Rizzoli? That's got to be some cousin. _She thought as the they drove back to headquarters. _But I don't ever remember Ma mentioning a Jennifer. Maybe she's a daughter of Constantina?_

"Quarter for your thoughts?"

Jane rolled her eyes, "Its 'penny for your thoughts'."

Maura shrugged, "All the same."

Jane just shook her head.

"Does this have anything to do with that young officer you met back at the scene?"

Jane waved it away, "Forget about it."

Jane walked into the bullpen later and sat down at her desk. she tried to look over case files, but couldn't concentrate. She walked up to the Lieutenants office and knocked on the door. Just as she was regretting the decision, she heard a quiet, "Come in."

She opened the door and saw her boss sitting at his desk.

"Rizzoli." he said, "sit."

"I'd rather stand, sir." she said, shutting the door, "I have a question." she stopped, hesitant.

"Spit it out, Rizzoli."

"Sir, I, uh, met a young female officer today…" she stopped, unsure of what to say next.

He sat back with a sigh, a smile forming on his lips, "And you call yourself a detective."

"What are you talking about?"

"She's been working here for three months, and you're _just_ now hearing about it?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, getting frustrated

"There was no reason to."

"But we share the same name."

"That doesn't mean you're related to each other."

"Do you know anything about her? Where she came from?"

The Lieutenant shook his head, "I do, but I'm not at liberty to say."

"Why not?"

"Its confidential. Ask her yourself."

Jane left the lieutenants office, more confused than before. But as she stepped into the bullpen, she realized she wouldn't get anything done until she could get this off her mind. Jane spun on her heel and pushed the down button on the elevator. Reaching the main floor, she made her way down a back hallway to the officers' locker room. Jane walked into the women's locker room and looked around. An older female cop walked up next to her, "Been awhile, hasn't it Rizzoli?"

Jane smiled, "Yeah," she looked around, "I'm looking for Jennifer."

The cop smiled and pointed down an aisle before turning and walking out the door. Jane slowly walked down the aisle, looking down perpendicular aisles as she walked. She finally came upon an aisle where a dark, curly haired woman standing next to an open locker, and half nude, in her underwear.

"Rizzoli." Jane said, half turning away to give the officer some privacy.

Jennifer turned, "Yes? Oh, detective. How can I help you?"

"I just had a few more questions about the case."

Jennifer pulled on her jeans, "Of course, but, I thought I already told you guys everything. Only thing I know about the case is the guy I ran down."

Jane turned back to her when she heard the belt buckle rattle. She noticed dog tags hanging around Jennifer's neck as she slipped on a tank top. She also noticed deep scars all over her right arm and side. One scar snaked up her neck up under jaw.

Jane sighed when she saw 'J. Rizzoli' on the tag, "I lied."

Jennifer pulled on her socks, "About what?"

Jane sighed and pulled out her badge, handing it to Jennifer.

Jennifer took it with a confused look. She looked down at the name on the back of the badge, "J, Rizzoli. What's this?" she held it up, "I don't understand."

"My name isn't Dean, its Rizzoli. I was just really surprised when you introduced yourself, I didn't know what to say."

Jennifer sat down on the bench, and went to pull on her shoes, "So you made up a name?"

Jane shrugged, "I guess." she smiled. Jane sat down on the bench a few feet away, "Um, so what brings you to this unit?"

Jennifer half laughed, half sighed, "I didn't come here looking for you, if that's what you're inferring. I haven't lived in Boston since I was seven. I just moved back after my last deployment." she bent over and tied a tennis shoe, "My mother died when I was eight in a car crash, and the only thing I know about my father is that I have his last name." she tied her other shoe and sat up straight.

Jane nodded, "So you know nothing about your father's family?"

Jennifer suddenly looked very tired as she stood up, "Listen, Detective _Rizzoli_, I'm at the end of a double shift. Is there a chance we could do this at a different time?"

Jane nodded with a smile, "Yeah. Maybe we could get coffee?"

Jennifer shut the locker and picked up her bag, "Yeah."

And with that, Jane watched Jennifer walk towards the locker room door and out.

_And I'm no closer to finding out who she is than when I came in here_. Jane sighed and pulled herself off the bench, making a beeline to the elevators to go find Maura.


	2. Just hit 'enter' pt 1

The case had prevented Jane from thinking of anything _but_ the case for more than a week. Yet, the mystery behind the young officer ate away at the back of her brain. She had tried to contact Jennifer the day next day, but was unable to find her. Jennifer's lieutenant said that she was on a week leave, but wouldn't say why she left.

Jane sat at her desk, late Wednesday night, a week and a half since that fateful crime scene, filling out paperwork, closing the case for good. The lead suspect, proven guilty, was now sitting behind bars, awaiting sentencing. Maura had found trace DNA evidence on the hilt of a baseball bat in the suspects bat bag in his home.

Jane flipped the file shut after the last signature was made and put the file in the tray. She looked around to see only Korsak left, sitting at his desk, half asleep.

"Vince!" she grunted

His head popped up and his eyes opened, "I'm awake."

"No you're not. Go home. Feed the herd. Wouldn't want to arrest you for animal abuse."

He chuckled and packed up his things, "The doc already go home?"

The detective shook her head, "No, she's finishing up some inventory stuff."

"Isn't that the tech's job?"

She flipped a strand of hair out of her face, "Yeah, but you know how OCD she is." She stood, stretched her long limbs, and grabbed her jacket, making her way to the elevator, "Seeya tomorrow boss."

Jane found the morgue was empty and dark except for a single light at the morgue desk where Maura was filling out some paperwork.

"You almost done?"

Maura jumped at the sudden voice, "God, Jane. Don't do that. You can't just sneak in here and surprise me."

"Oh, but I just did." Jane moved closer to her friend, "Almost done?"

The doctor's head nodded in response.

"How much longer?"

"Just a few minutes. Go wait in the office so you don't distract me."

With a huff, Jane sauntered into the office, her hands jammed into her pockets. A soft glow came from Maura's desktop computer.

_Maybe just one search. That couldn't hurt, could it?_ Jane thought, _Plus if I use her computer, no one will know it was me_. Jane lunged for the chair and clicked the mouse, bringing the computer screen to life. With a few clicks, the BPD databases were up and running and ready to go. _Jennifer Rizzoli, Officer_. She typed. Her finger hovered over the 'enter' key, but something held her back. Did she _really_ want to know? Who was this chick anyways? And why now?

The overhead light flipped on and Jane spun to see Maura standing in the doorway to the morgue, hands on her hips, "Jane Clementine Rizzoli!" she squeaked, "What did I tell you last time?"

Jane sighed, "Not to do searches under your name."

"And what are you doing?"

"Nothing… yet."

Maura saw the database opened and sighed, "Don't you dare push enter." she warned, making Jane want to push enter just to spite the doctor.

Jane turned back to the screen, her voice quiet, "I'm not even sure I want to know."

"And I don't either, unless she tells us, willingly. You have no right to barge into her personal space." Maura slipped on her coat and pulled Jane from the chair, "Come on. Let's go. I'm hungry."

"The Chinese place is closed, how about a pizza?" Jane asked, leading the way to the elevator.

The doctor scoffed, "No way. I would rather go hungry than eat a pizza this late."

* * *

The next morning brought the two back into the precinct. Jane, coffee in hand, went up to the bullpen while Maura went down to her office to start her work. While Jane worked on cold cases, with no new case to work on, Maura set out to clean out her inbox. When she sat down, and clicked her mouse to awaken the computer, she saw the BPD database still open from the night before with Jennifer's name still typed into the search box.

_I can't do this._ She thought, _I just yelled at Jane for snooping. I'll just exit…_ But as the curser hovered over the small 'x' in the corner, her mind was slowly changing. _Maybe, just find out where she came from. Yeah, I will do that. That is just basic information. Anyone could access that._ She reached out, her finger hovering over the 'enter' key and her pulse jumped, her heart pounding in her chest. Her chest flushed and she knew there would soon be hives forming. _Enter_. The click resounded in the room.

Maura's eyes widened as she read and soon, her jaw was dropped, her lips spread in an 'o' of surprise.

Jane sauntered into Maura's office to find the doctor sitting at her desk, engrossed in something on her computer. "Hey Maur…" she trailed off as Maura jumped at the sound of her voice. She quickly tried to exit out of something on her computer and turned her monitor even farther away from Jane. Her face was flushed.

"Maur? What's going on? What are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding anything." the doctor squeaked, trying not to make eye contact with the detective.

Jane spotted the red marks on Maura's neck and pointed with a knowing smile, "Uh huh, yeah, sure. Maura, hives babe. Can't hide your body's way of telling you're lying."

Maura tried to cover her neck with the collar of her shirt.

"What are you doing?" Jane asked, stepping closer. Maura gave up and turned her screen back, her face flushing a bright shade of red. The detective spotted Jennifer's military picture on the screen and gasped, "MAURA!" She took a step back to look down at the doctor, "You told _me_ it was bad to snoop. Like, not even twenty-four hours ago. You told me to wait to let her tell me."

Maura stood up and gestured for Jane to sit, "Well, are you going to look or not?"

Jane quickly took the seat and looked at the file open on her screen.


	3. Just hit 'enter' pt 2

_A/N For those who've been here before, this is where the story starts to change a bit._

* * *

"Her name isn't Jennifer." Jane said quietly, confused. Maura took over, "She graduated high school at the top of her class, nationally ranked for cross-country and track and field Junior and Senior year of high school, Bachelor of Music from Juilliard before she joined the Army. Goodness, she's got quite the list of achievements musically and athletically. Not to mention all the commendations for her service in the Army."

Jane was still stuck on the name, "Maura!" Jane grunted in frustration, "she lied to me. Her name, look." Jane pointed.

"I know. Adelaide Claire Rizzoli. Its a very pretty name."

"Thank you." came a voice from the door. Both heads shot up to see Jennifer or Adelaide leaning against the door frame, "it was my mother's."

"French?" Maura asked, standing straight

"Yeah." Jennifer nodded, "My mother was born in Paris."

Maura's smile grew, "I've spent many vacations there."

Jennifer nodded in mock interest, then turned to Jane, her look darkening, "you're spying on me?"

Jane's eyes widened; caught, "Well."

Maura jumped in, "It's my fault. I was the one that searched you."

"You couldn't just ask?"

"Your boss said you were out of town for a week."

"You were impatient. You couldn't wait a week?"

"Well, where _were_ you? Your sergeant said you called off for a whole week." Jane said, trying to gain control and _give_ a guilt trip and not _feel_ guilty.

"I gave proper notice, two days in advance."

"Where did you go? What was so important?"

"Why does it matter?" Jennifer said, standing straight.

"And why did you lie to me about your name?"

Jennifer clasped her hands in front of her, her back straight; looking very much like a soldier, "Detective, heed my warning when I say, be careful of where you tread next. You are not my superior and I do not answer to you. If you want to get to know me, fine. But do not yell and scream at me, or I will report harassment."

Both Jane and Maura's jaw dropped. The young officer turned and walked out of the office. Jane went to say something to Maura, but the doctor pushed her towards the door, "Go fix it, now Jane. Before she runs."

Jane hurried out of the office and caught the officer at the elevators, "Hey, Jennifer!"

Jennifer turned, still looking very serious, "Yes, detective."

Jane sighed, "I'm sorry I snooped. Let's start over. Please?" Jane pleaded

"Fine."

A smile crept across Jane's lips, "Perfect. Dinner?"

"My place." Maura's voice rang through the hall.

"At Maura's, let us make it up to you."

Jennifer hesitantly looked at Jane, then into the office window, seeing Maura smiling from her desk.

Jane smiled at Jennifer's nod.

* * *

_The next evening..._

"May I call you Adelaide?" Maura asked, dicing some chicken for the salad, "I think your name is just so beautiful."

Jennifer had shown up to the Beacon Hill home, precisely on time. Jane answered the door, and invited her in. They found Maura in the kitchen, cooking dinner. After some pleasantries, and Jennifer handing Maura the bottle of wine she had brought as a gift, Jennifer had been offered a seat at the island. Seeing Jennifer in regular street clothes for the first time, with her hair down, Maura could see that there _had_ to be some familial relation between Jane and Jennifer.

Jennifer nodded, "Sure. Just, not at work, please. I prefer Jennifer, or Jenn."

Maura nodded, "I understand. You feel that the femininity of your name may make you seem weaker or inferior to your fellow officers or superiors."

Jenn nodded, eyebrows raised, "Yes." She turned to Jane, "does she always state the obvious?"

Jane laughed.

The younger woman turned back to the doctor, "I added Jennifer when I joined the Army. I figured that no one would take a soldier named Adelaide seriously. I mean, unless it was the French Army. Then maybe."

"Wine?" Maura asked pouring a glass for herself and Jane.

Jenn nodded, "Yes, please."

"Adelaide Claire." Maura mused, "There was once a cellist named Adelaide Claire Winters who played for the Boston Pops."

Adelaide nodded, "Yeah, I know."

Maura smiled brightly, "You're a cello fan?"

The brunette sighed, "No, I'm a cello _player_, like my mother, who I'm named after."

Maura's excitement turned to shock, "You're the daughter of Adelaide Winters?"

The other woman nodded, "Yes."

Maura put a hand to her heart, a big smile growing on her lips, "Well, your mother was a _very_ talented cellist. And I had the pleasure of seeing her perform a few times when I was finishing medical school."

Adelaide nodded, not sure how to respond.

Maura sobered a bit, "I'm so sorry for your loss. Did she teach you?"

Adelaide smiled fondly as she looked down at her hands, twirling the silver watch around her wrist, "Yeah." she said quietly, "A few years. I wanted to be just like her. She gave me her passion for music."

The two were quiet for a beat, till Maura spoke again, "Do you still play? Your file said you went to Juilliard."

Adelaide looked up and took a calming breath, and sighed, "Not since before my second tour of duty. I just finished tour four. So it's been awhile."

"Why did you stop?"

The young woman smiled, "It's kind of hard to keep up your chops when you can't take the instrument with you. Plus, I had some injuries after the second tour that prevented me from playing any longer."

"What kind of injuries?"

"Maura." Jane whispered with a whine, "Stop the second degree."

Maura blushed, "I am sorry. I don't mean to pry."

Adelaide smiled, "It's alright."

Dinner had been delicious and now they were sitting in the living room, laughing at some story Jane was telling.

"So, Jane said you just moved back to Boston?" Maura asked, turning the conversation.

Jenn nodded, "Yeah. Just before my last tour, my aunt asked if I wanted her old apartment, here in Boston. So I moved back."

"And where did she move to?" Jane asked, tucking a leg under herself

"DC. She's a curator for the Smithsonian Institute."

Maura perked up a bit, "Is she an artist?"

Adelaide nodded, "She dabbles. But her education is in art history."

"Is that why you were in DC last week?"

Adelaide nodded, "Partly. I had some meetings with my Commanding Officer and I extended the trip a few days to spend some time with my aunt."

The familiar trill of two phones stopped the conversation. Jane rolled her eyes and pulled her phone from her pocket while Maura went to the kitchen to retrieve hers.

"Rizzoli." Jane grunted."Isles." Maura answered calmly.

Jane sighed and grunted out an answer to the caller. Maura sighed, "Yes, we'll be there shortly."

"Murder?" Jennifer asked

* * *

Jennifer drove back to her apartment feeling confused, yet somewhat pleased with this encounter. Though she didn't know much about this Rizzoli family, she felt as though she should get to know them. Who knows, maybe they're related. Maybe they're related to the biological father she's never met.


	4. Getting to know you

_A/N Yeah. So you know how life happens and you get a new job and then all other things take a back seat because you're ridiculously busy? So that's what happened. I'm sorry. I'm here, I'm alive, I promise._

_Also, sorry in advance for typos._

_Onward!_

* * *

"So." Maura said as they drove back to the station after they assessed the scene, "She's a cellist, she's a soldier. She's just like you Jane! There's no way you're _not_ related."

"How is she 'just like me'?"

"You played piano. You're a cop. You guys are, are… twins!"

Jane scoffed, "She's at least ten years younger than me. And I don't play piano anymore. Its just a coincidence. We're not even related."

"She doesn't play cello anymore because of injuries. I wonder if she has some lingering ptsd." Maura started to ramble off theories.

Jane sighed and shook her head as she parked on the curb of headquarters, "Maura, take a chill pill."

"She seems nice though. Comes from a good family. Its a shame that her mother died so young, and just when she was getting her life back together."

Jane turned to look at the medical examiner, "Are you saying that I came from a _bad_ family? That my family ruined her life."

Maura looked shocked, "I never said anything of the sort."

"Well, you certainly inferred it."

"Jane, you said so yourself, you're not even sure she's related to you."

"Well there's not that many Rizzoli's, Maura. Maybe she _is_ related."

"Jay, I don't know why you're getting so upset. I didn't mean to infer anything, I promise."

Jane was silent as she turned off the cruiser; her eyes staring off in to the dark evening, brooding.

"Jane." Maura spoke quietly, trying to calm her friend down, "I know this is a lot to process. And like you said, it could just be a coincidence. She said she only moved here a few years ago, right?" the blonde's hand gently touched her friend's on the center console; her thumb rubbing at the scar, "Let's forget about this for tonight, and go in and work. Then tomorrow we can think about it, alright?"

Jane sighed and nodded, still not saying a word as they exited Jane's cruiser and walked up the steps to BPD headquarters.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Jane and the good Doctor tried to stay in contact with the young officer. A cup of coffee here, some detective advice on a scene there, sometimes even a late dinner in the cafe. Jane felt drawn to her, like maybe, just maybe, there might be something to this, there might be some relation there. But she wasn't quite ready to broach the topic, fearing she might scare her away. So, she kept a safe distance, yet, still managed to bump into her at headquarters, or in the parking garage. (Okay, so it was borderline stalking, but hell, Jane knew how to be stealthy.)

Finally, one afternoon, Jane pushed past her fears and went in search of the younger Rizzoli to bring her a cup of coffee and invite her for dinner again.

Jane walked into the locker room to find Jennifer changing from her uniform to a pair of nice slacks and a dress shirt.

"What's with the dress clothes?" Jane asked, sitting down on the bench, setting the coffee in front of her, "Brought this for you."

"Thanks," Jennifer sighed taking a big sip of the coffee and then setting it down to finish buttoning up her shirt, "uh, I slept here last night, and they're my only clean clothes besides my uniform."

"Why did you sleep here last night?"

The younger brunette sighed wearily, "My landlord is doing renovations on the place next door to mine, and the construction workers don't end till after nine and start at dawn, so, I can't really get any sleep. And I was too tired last night to go home and grab clean clothes, so I just stayed here."

Jane's heart sunk, wishing she could make it better, "That blows." She thought a moment, watching Jennifer pack her uniform into a garment bag and pull her bag from her locker, "Hey, I know we're not like, close yet. But how about you stay with me tonight. I've got a couch, it's not that comfy, but…"

Jenn cut her off, "That would be perfect." Relief washed over the younger Rizzoli's face at the offer, "Thank you."

Jane couldn't contain the smile, "Great. How about you grab some clothes from home and I'll text you my address."

Jenn nodded, a smile creating across her lips, "Great."

Jane went to leave and then realized, _Shit, I have dinner plans with Maura._, "Crap." she said, turning back to the confused officer, "I forgot, I have dinner plans with Maura."

"Maura?" then she realized, "oh, Dr. Isles." she waved it away, "No problem, I can hang out at my place till you're done."

Jane shook her head, "No, I'll probably be over there for a long time, why not just come with. I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

Jane followed Jenn back to Jenn's apartment and the younger cop invited Jane up for a moment while she packed a bag. While they walked up the stairs, Jane heard the loud banging and cutting from the renovating, "God, that really _is_ loud."

Jenn smiled as she unlocked the door and walked in. Jane looked around the spacious apartment, _Jeez_, she thought, _this place is bigger than mine, hell, Maura's even_.

The door opened to a large open room with cathedral ceilings. A long couch and chair were situated near the front door facing a massive window and a large TV. A long dining table sat between the living room and the enormous kitchen. A stairway leaned against one wall going up to an open second floor landing where she could see a small office area. To the right of the kitchen was a short hall that led to three other rooms. The first one, Jenn disappeared into. Jane looked around, "It's big." she said, loud enough for Jenn to hear.

"I know." came Jenn's voice, "My aunt goes kinda nuts when it comes to spending money." Jenn came back out and watched Jane.

Jane just kept staring, looking at everything.

Art hung on all the walls. The kitchen was immaculate, that even the anal Doctor Isles would be impressed. An empty bottle of beer sat on the coffee table next to a stack of books and some reading glasses. Over in the corner, against the massive windows, sat a large object, hidden under a sheet. Jane's heart jumped into her throat, recognizing the shape of the object.

Jenn felt a little awkward, having Jane just stare at everything. She saw Jane's eyes slowly scrutinize everything. She knew exactly what Jane had to be thinking, _This place is fancy. Bet she grew up with money and she's super snooty just like the daughter of an art curator would be._

"90 percent of the stuff in this apartment isn't even mine." Jennifer said, feeling judged. She saw Jane's eyes fall on the piano.

Jane, not knowing that the younger Rizzoli was watching, slowly walked towards the instrument, feeling pulled by her heart towards the covered object. Her hands suddenly started to ache. But not the normal ache. It was something new, something she hadn't felt since she was younger, much younger; long before metal had been driven through her hands. She reached the object, grabbed the sheet in both hands and yanked, sending dust particles into the air.

Long past memories of countless piano lessons rushed through Jane's head as she looked down at the seven foot grand piano in front of her. All she wanted to do was reach out and play some piece by Beethoven or Mozart; to feel the cool ivory keys beneath her fingertips, to make love to the music; to finally be able to express her feelings truly like she once did.

"Do you play?" came a quiet voice behind her

"Not in a long time." Jane whispered, still in her trance. Her fingertips ghosted over the keys, wrenching her heart into her throat.

_Jane walked through the house, her gun pointed, her eyes searching. She had to be around here somewhere. The house was clear, except…there was a door. She pressed her ear to it. Hearing nothing, she slowly and quietly turned the nob and was faced with a dark staircase. The tall detective slowly made her way down the steps, her boots causing more noise that she wanted. When she turned the corner at the bottom, a woman laid on the floor, unconscious and tied to a pipe._

_A resounding thunk knocked Jane to the ground, and when she opened her eyes again, the feeling of smooth, sharp metal against the palm of her hands turned white hot. "Jaaaaane." came a hiss…_

"Jane?"

The brunette jumped, hearing her name. She turned and saw two green eyes stare back at her.

"You alright?" Jennifer asked

Jane gulped and composed herself, "Yeah, I'm fine. You ready to go?" she pointed to the bag in Jennifer's hand.

The younger woman nodded, "Yeah."

Jane drove higher than the speed limit allowed, heading to Maura's Beacon Hill home. Jennifer sat in the passenger seat, still trying to figure out what had just happened.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" the older Rizzoli asked

"The little trance I pulled you out of earlier."

"Nope." Jane shook her head

"You looked like you saw a ghost."

"Jennifer." came the quiet warning

"Your pupils were dilated, I could see the vein in your neck pulsing wildly."

"Jennifer." the warning was louder.

"Something freaked you out. Your fight or flight instinct was kicking in.

"Jennifer!" Jane yelled, "I said I didn't want to talk about it. So drop it."

The younger woman intently stared at the woman driving, her gaze never faltering. When Jane stopped at a light, she turned her head and saw the same determined Rizzoli glare she often got from Frankie or the ever obstinate Tommy, causing her anger to falter ever so slightly before she went walls-up again. So she glared right back, "We're not talking about this." Jane turned back as the light turned green and they sped off.

Jane pulled into the driveway of a large house and screeched the car into an abrupt halt. She jumped from the car and Jenn was soon following her to the front door. Without knocking, Jane opened the door and sauntered right in, kicking her boots off and hanging her jacket on a hook. Jennifer slowly shut the door and started taking her shoes off as Jane stalked into the kitchen, greeting whoever was in there. Jennifer quietly removed her light jacket, hanging it on a hook next to Jane's, while looking around the large house.

The clicking of heels on hardwood brought her attention to Dr. Isles, who was coming out to greet her, "Good evening Adelaide."

"Good evening, Dr. Isles."

Maura sighed with a smile, "Please, you are in my home, call me Maura." She gestured towards the kitchen, "Please, come in. Dinner is almost ready."

Jenn followed her, "Thank you for being so open. I'm sorry it was such short notice."

Maura shook her head, "Not a problem. My home is always open."

Jane was silent throughout dinner. Except to answer an occasional question posed by Maura. Though, the two brunette's often found themselves glaring at each other in silent conversation. Jennifer watched the Jane and the Doctor interact. The Doctor was very attuned and attentive to the Detective. She would pass the salt before Jane asked, bring a fresh beer while Jane was finishing the last sip, touched Jane's hand when she would talk to her. _They're obviously close, but how close, really? _Adelaide mused.

Maura noticed the glares being shared between the two brunettes and suddenly couldn't take it anymore, "What happened?"

"Pardon me?" Jennifer said, turning to the doctor

"Between you two. Why are you looking at each other like you've had a fight? Forgive Jane, she tends to overreact about things."

Jane yelped, "_Excuse me_? Why do you think it was me? It could have been her!"

Jennifer yelped right back, pointing an accusatory finger at the elder brunette, "_She's_ the one that had a panic attack in my apartment and won't tell me why. _She's_ the one that's being secretive and weird."

Jane fired back, "_She's_ the one being nosey!"

"Nosey?! You're the one that did a background check on me before you even knew me!"

They were sisters. They had to be.

"Ok you two." Maura set her hands down on the table in finality. Jane threw her napkin down on her plate and stormed off into the kitchen, throwing a pot in the sink.

Jennifer excused herself politely to use the restroom. Once the door was shut, Jennifer threw some cold water on her face to calm her anger and frustration.

_What the hell have I gotten myself into? _She wondered.

When she came back to the main room, she found Jane and Maura, standing at the counter with Jane's hand in Maura's. Maura was massaging it with her thumbs while Jane stood with her other hand covering her face and her head bowed.

Jennifer took a few steps out of the room, coughed loudly to make her presence known and loudly stepped back into the kitchen to find the two were now doing other things. Jane made a pained grunt and walked out of the room, past Jenn, and up the stairs.

Maura turned to Jenn, "The guest room is already made up. Its the last door on the right. Make yourself at home."

"I thought I was staying with Jane tonight."

A shadow passed over Maura's features, "Jane isn't feeling well. I told her it would be best to stay here tonight. And since she invited you to stay with her, you're staying with me."

"Oh I can't do that to you, its too short notice."

Maura smiled again and waved it away, "I insist. Jane is," she paused, looking for the right words, "Jane is my family. You're her guest, which means, you're my guest." And with that, Maura walked out of the room and up to follow Jane, leaving Jennifer by herself, confused, in the kitchen.

* * *

Maura came down the next morning to start breakfast for Jane when she saw Adelaide already standing at the island, with a fresh cup of coffee in her hands and the newspaper spread out over the counter. She wore a pair of lounge pants and a tight, white v-neck t-shirt. Something you'd find in a pack of five or ten at Costco.

"I hope you don't mind." Jenn said, looking up guiltily, "I opened the paper first."

Even though opening a fresh paper was her thing every morning, she usually was beaten to it by one Rizzoli or the other, and this morning was no different. "Oh, its no problem."

Adelaide beamed and looked to her mug, "I also hope you don't mind I made myself some coffee."

The doctor looked over to the coffee maker, still sitting in its place under the cabinet, clearly not used.

"Oh." Adelaide piped up, "I found instant. I didn't really peg you for an instant coffee kind of girl." Jenn smiled

Maura laughed as she moved the coffee maker to the island to start her own coffee, "That's Jane's. Along with the beer in the fridge, and the wildly unhealthy snacks in the cabinet."

_She keeps Jane's preferred beer, snacks and coffee? How much time _do_ they spend together? _Adelaide thought as Maura went about her process of making coffee.

Jane walked into the kitchen, looking refreshed and almost glowing; the complete opposite of the night previous. She popped a cup of instant coffee into the microwave and turned to Adelaide, "Do you work today?"

She shook her head, "No." Adelaide answered in between sips of her coffee, "Today is my day off."

"Ok, well, we are working first shift today, and we're both on call tonight," was all Jane said as she walked back out of the kitchen in search of her jacket and shoes.

Jennifer put her mug down and folded up the paper, "Guess I should go grab my things."

"Oh no, no need, you can stay here again tonight."

"I can just stay with Jane tonight."

Maura sighed, "Well, then that would still be here, because Jane is staying again tonight, and probably another few nights. So you should probably ride with her and pick up your car."

Jenn's eyebrows knit together, "Why?"

Maura seemed confused, "So you can drive yourself around?"

"No." Adelaide grunted, "Why is she staying another few nights?"

Maura was hesitant, but explained, "When she has nightmares, she doesn't like to sleep alone. And it takes a few days for the nightmares to go away."

That was the pushing point for Jennifer, "Ok." she blurted, frustrated, "Two questions. What the hell is that all about?" she gestured towards the end of the house where Jane had disappeared to, "And what the hell is _that_" she gestured towards Maura, "all about? Are you guys like, together or something? Are you dating, or exes, or like friends with benefits?"

Maura laughed, "We're not together."

"You sure? You could have fooled me. You've got her beer, and instant coffee, and snacks and the sleepovers and all the hand rubbing stuff."

Maura's eyes bugged out a moment, "You saw that?" When the brunette nodded, Maura's face softened and she looked down at her hands, "I could see where you might _think_ that we're together. Jane and I have, uh, been through a lot together. And the hand rubbing, is actually massaging, and _that_," Maura paused, looking back up to her, "relates to your first question."

Jenn's head tilted, her eyebrows raising, waiting for an answer.

Jane burst back into the kitchen, now sporting her jacket to match her slacks and her boots now laced up on her feet, "Ready?"

"Let me go change real quick and then yes."

As they headed out the door, Adelaide stood close to Maura while she zipped up her hoodie and whispered, "Don't think this conversation is over."

Maura sighed and the three walked out the front door.


	5. The beginning of an explanation

The day proceeded as usual. Dead body showed up in the park. Detectives and the Medical Examiner showed up to assess the scene then the body was transported back to headquarters where Maura spent the morning autopsying it. Jane and Korsak did their gumshoe thing, looking for clues and investigating. But by the end of the day, there were no leads whatsoever. So by seven, they called it and went home. Just as dinner was almost ready, a knock came to the front door.

Jane opened it to find Jennifer with a sheepish smile, "I'm guessing that we're still staying here?"

Jane nodded at let the younger woman in. Yet, just as dinner was being served, Jane's phone buzzed. She looked down at it and growled, "Sorry Maur, have to run. Korsak has a lead." Jane jumped up.

"Jane!" Maura admonished, "two bites."

Jane growled as she slipped a boot on, "Maur, I don't have time for this."

"Jane, two bites. All I ask for."

Jane let out a childlike whine.

Maura held up two fingers and Jane stomped back to the table, taking two heaping bites of pasta then washing it down with a swig of beer.

"Happy now?" Jane asked, storming towards the door.

"Yes." Maura said triumphantly as Jane opened the door and walked out, pulling it shut behind her.

Jennifer laughed to herself.

"What?" the doctor asked, taking a bite of her own food.

"Tell me again that you're not in a relationship?" she laughed

Maura nodded and took a long drag of her wine, "I guess you're wanting to finish that conversation."

The solider nodded, taking a heaping bite of garlic bread.

Maura took a deep breath, "The whole story is not mine to tell. All I can say is that Jane went through a life-altering, work-related event a while back, and it has resulted in some post traumatic distress. She occasionally has flashbacks, and nightmares. She hasn't had nightmares in months." she said, putting the now empty dishes in to the dishwasher.

"Does she always stay here when she has them?"

Maura nodded, "Sometimes they're so debilitating, that she'll even show up in the middle of the night."

They were both quiet for a few moments, watching the fire crackle in the fireplace. Our relationship has progressed to where it is now because…" Maura paused, looking for the right words, "She's my person. We both throw our entire beings into our work. We're together almost constantly. We work every single case together. We're the only ones that understand the other's life. We may be completely different people with different personalities, but that's what makes us such perfect friends and coworkers. There's a give and take." she paused again, "My words seem to fail me at the moment. For I can't succinctly describe our relationship."

"So." Jennifer thought, "not a romantic relationship. Platonic?"

Maura nodded, her eyes staring into the flames in the fireplace.

Jennifer smirked, thinking, _Yeah, right. And I'm the pope._

* * *

Later that night, or was it morning?… Jane sat at her desk, files spread out in front of her. So much paper, so many letters, her eyes were starting to cross. Her watch read 3:30. _Has to be AM,_ Jane thought, _It's still dark outside._

She sat back heavily in her chair, kicking back a few feet to stretch her long legs when her eyes landed on her brother in BRIC. He sat hunched over a computer, probably doing some sort of detective work.

She was proud of him; of what he'd become. He'd always wanted to be in homicide, but when the position opened in BRIC, he jumped at it. Computers and databases quickly became his new hobby.

It had been three weeks since meeting Jennifer Rizzoli. Adelaide Rizzoli. Whatever. And she'd not told her brother.

Maybe it was time.

"Korsak?" she stood from her chair as the older detective looked up from his work, "I'm gonna take a few minutes. My eyes hurt."

"Ok."

"I'm gonna go talk to Frankie."

Her long legs carried her the few feet to the glass doors separating the homicide department from BRIC. She swung the door open and the brown eyes of her brother swept up to see who was entering. A smirk was thrown her way, "Hey sis." he sat back a bit, "What brings you here?"

She sighed and bit her lip, "You got a minute, brother? I need to talk to you about something."

"Uh oh." he laughed, "What did ma do in New York? Did cousin Teresa call you?"

She smirked and sat in the chair next to her brother. "No." she rested her elbows on her knees and had a faraway look in her eyes, "Do you think pop was ever unfaithful to ma, you know, before Lydia?"

His eyebrows furrowed, "What brings this on?"

She shrugged and looked around the room. Seeing no one else, she continued, "Do you spend any time with some of the beat cops?"

He shook his head, "Not unless I see them on a scene or have to transfer evidence."

"I met one a few weeks ago. She's an ex-soldier turned cop. Army, I think. She's got curly, brown hair like me. She's a year or so younger than Tommy. Green eyes."

"Woah. Janie. I always thought if you swung that way, it'd be for Maura." he joked

She slugged him hard in the arm, "You idiot. I think she might be related to us."

"Why? Just cause she's got curly hair like you doesn't mean pop had an affair."

"Her last name is Rizzoli."

His eyes widened and his jaw dropped, "Are you kidding me?"

She shook her head, "And its not just curly hair. She's got Tommy's eyes, my hair and your build. She says she was born in Boston, but she grew up in New York. There's too many things to be a coincidence."

"Have you done a DNA test?"

She shrugged, "No, we haven't brought it up yet. And I'm too afraid to know."

"Why?"

"God, Frankie. Think of what this'll do to ma if it _is_ true. Pop's already put her through enough heartache, she doesn't need any more."

"Ok, but what happens when Ma meets a cop named Rizzoli that apparently looks like her own kids? Huh? She hangs out here enough and knows her way around that there is no way that she _won't_ meet her."

Jane nodded, taking in the information, "You're right."

"Wow, that's a first. _I'm_ right?"

She slugged him again, harder this time, "Shut up."

"So what do we do?" Frankie asked, his eyes searching those of his older sister's.

Jane looked around suddenly, her eyes showing some mischievousness. When she saw the coast was clear, she typed _Jennifer Rizzoli, Officer, Birth Certificate_, into the open database on Frankie's computer. In a few seconds, the electronic document appeared and they both scanned their eyes over the page.

_Adelaide Claire Rizzoli_

_Boston Mass General_

_Mother: Adelaide Claire Winters_

_Father: N/A_

"Well _that_ helped." Jane sighed

"Maybe her mom didn't know the dad's name."

"So she she picked a random, _Italian_ name? Why Italian? Why not something French? Jennifer said her mother was french."

"Wait, her name is Adelaide _and_ Jennifer?"

Jane shook her head, "She goes by Jennifer 'cause she thinks Adelaide is too girly for a uniform."

"Oh. Well, maybe her mom wanted to protect the dad. You can't know if she's related to us unless you actually do the DNA test."

"I know." she sat back in her chair, "Ok. Let's make a deal: right now, we don't tell ma. I'll talk to Jennifer and see if she's willing to do a test."

"When do you see her again?"

Her face suddenly scrunched in guilt, "Tonight."

"Then ask her tonight. You going to dinner or something?"

"At Maura's."

"_Maura_ has met her, and I haven't."

"It's complicated, Frankie. I invited her to stay with me 'cause her landlord is doing renovations. I felt bad. And I already had plans with Maura, so, I brought her along."

They sat in silence for a moment, letting their exhaustion have a moment to seep in.

"So what if she really is related to us? I mean, what's gonna happen?"

Jane shrugged, "I don't know. I mean, I guess we'll have a sister. We'll have _one more_ reason to hate Pop. I mean, it's not going to change much, except maybe an extra place setting at the table for Sunday dinners."

Frankie cut her off, "That's if Ma is alright with it all."

Jane nodded, her eyes glazing over in thought, "She's really nosy." she blurted

Frankie laughed, "How?"

The brunette grunted, "I had a weird Hoyt flashback the other day in front of her, which hasn't happened in months by the way, and she got weirded out. She kept asking me questions."

"Maybe she's concerned."

"Ha!" she scoffed, "Why would she be concerned? We don't know each other at all."

"Janie, she's a soldier. She's probably got her own version of PTSD. Maybe she's looking for someone who can relate."

She shrugged, "Whatever. It's annoying."

"_You're_ the one who invited her to stay with you." he chuckled

The glass door opened and Korsak stuck his head in, "Let's call it a night folks, we're not getting anywhere with this stuff."

The two siblings sighed with relief and grabbed their things before heading out for the night.

* * *

Unable to sleep, Jane ran to the twenty-four-hour market down the street from Maura's and picked up some groceries and other odds and ends. She wandered aimlessly in the store for awhile, letting her mind work out what it needed to for her to relax a bit. She thought about Jennifer and her Ma and Pop and how everything would come together (hopefully).

It was close to six when she finally made her way home. While driving up Maura's street, she noticed a woman running down the sidewalk. She quickly recognized Jennifer just as she was pulling into the driveway. Jennifer politely nodded as she walked up the driveway.

"Morning Jennifer." Jane sighed, resolute in her earlier decisions.

"Good morning, Jane."

"Listen." the older woman said, pulling a paper sack of food out from the back seat, "I think we got off on the wrong foot." she admitted.

Jennifer nodded, "Little bit."

"I'm sorry I did the background check on you. I'm sorry for nosing around in your past. That's _your_ information to share, not mine to investigate. I tend to do that. I am a detective and I always need answers. The other night, I had a weird flashback to something that happened a long time ago. And we can talk about it, that's fine. I was just angry because I haven't had flashbacks in awhile. And I'm sorry I snapped."

Jennifer looked down at her shoes, unsure of what to say.

"So." Jane continued, "I bought ingredients for breakfast. So how about we go inside and start this whole thing over?"

Jennifer smiled, "I think I could handle that."

The front door opened and Maura, still in her pjs, looked up from the paper to see two smiling Rizzoli's walk in. Jane held two paper sacks and Jennifer was dressed in a tan Army t-shirt and black mesh shorts.

"Where have you two been?" she smiled

"I went running." Jennifer said, slipping off her shoes and neatly placing them by the door

"I got off work a few hours ago and decided to get stuff for breakfast. How does eggs and bacon sound?"

Maura sighed, "If you mean, egg-whites and turkey bacon, then it sounds great."

Jane sighed as she dropped the bag, pulling a package of turkey bacon out.

Maura clapped her hands together, "yay!"

"This doesn't mean I'm not making real bacon." Jane looked to the other brunette, "You like eggs and bacon?"

Jennifer nodded with big eyes, "Who doesn't?"

Breakfast was soon served and the three women sat at the dining room table, conversing lightly.

Jane popped her last piece of bacon into her mouth with a groan, "How could anyone live without bacon?"

Jennifer nodded, "It sucks, let me tell ya."

Jane's eyebrows knitted together.

"What do you mean by that?" Maura asked

Jennifer shrugged, "During one of my tours, we lived in a country where consuming pig was forbidden because of the governing religious laws. We went without bacon for two years. When my squad finally rotated home, we had a huge party where we only served pig based foods: bacon, pigs in a blanket, pulled pork, what have you. It was awesome. I felt like death for a few days, but it was worth it."

Jane chuckled and Maura just shook her head with a smile.

* * *

By the end of the week, the contractors in Jennifer's building were finally done and she moved home. The first night home, she instantly missed having dinner and a relaxing night with the two women; especially Jane. The more she was around the older woman, the more she thought they could be related, and the more she wished that they were.

* * *

Hey all. Sorry for the delay. You know, life and stuff and whatever.


End file.
